Tombs
The Tombs are the high security prison under the control of SENTINEL. It is meant to house the worst, most powerful and most dangerous, criminals in the Universe. The Tombs are under the control of the 666th Legion with their Captain acting as the Warden. In addition to serving as SENTINEL's gulag, the Tombs are also the headquarters of the 666th's Military Police Corps, the Inquisitors. Originally the lair of a powerful villain, the Tombs are made from the severed head of a giant robot. Strangely the Tombs have no fixed location, instead it appears randomly at various places throughout the Universe. This function, which is made possible by ancient technology provided by the Watchers, is intended to make the Tombs impossible to assail. This teleportation ability, known as the Vortex Drive, can be controlled by Captain Brand or his Lieutenant. However more often than not he leaves it on auto pilot unless he requires it to be somewhere. Levels The Tombs are made from a series of levels. The Parlor The Parlor is the reception area of the Tombs where incoming prisoners are received. The Graveyard The graveyard is the General Population area of the Tombs where the vast majority of prisoners dwell. There are no cells here and prisoners are left to their own devices. No real effort is made by the Guards to maintain any kind of order in this area. In fact, violent and fatal clashes between prisoners are encouraged as a means of winnowing the population. The Catacombs Beneath the Graveyard is the Catacombs. It is a labyrinthine trap where especially violent and dangerous prisoners are kept in a state of constant confusion. The corridors are patrolled by mechanical beasts left behind by the Tombs original master that have been repurposed by the 666th Legion. Left to wander aimlessly, unable to find their way out, prisoners in the Catacombs are often driven insane by their plight. The entryways to the Catacombs are open and unguarded. However, prisoners from the Graveyard who descend into the Catacombs are never seen again. The Deeper Crypts The lowest area of the Tombs, the Deeper Crypts are where the absolute worst of the worst, most dangerous criminals are kept. This area can be likened to solitary confinement in other prisons. Notable Prisoners Mojo: Despite his passive demeanor, the knowledge possessed by "Mad" Mojo has marked him as a High Risk Prisoner. For this reason, he is kept in a special cell in the Deeper Crypts. He is often happy to stay here, but on rare occasions demonstrated the ability to leave his cell and roam freely. However, he agreed with the Watchers that it was best that he stay at the Tombs and while he would confound his jailors with his ability to constantly break out he wouldn't leave the premises of the prison. Dudley: Called the Prison King or the Yard Boss, Dudley is the most powerful prisoner in the Graveyard. He has an arrangement with Captain Brand where he's allowed to do basically whatever he wants so long as he takes care of troublesome prisoners and informs on any escape attempts. Failure to do so will cause him to be punished by Brand, who he is deathly afraid of. When John, Kara and Thuro escaped with the help of Mojo, Dudley lied to the Guards saying he killed them. However, when it was discovered that Spike, Rocky and Ice Cold were actually the Magnificent 7 members John, Kara and Thuro who HAD somehow managed to escape, Dudley was killed by Brand who turned him to stone and shattered him. Trivia - SENTINEL Guards' badges are keyed to a teleportation system that allows them access to the various levels and locations throughout the Tombs. - The Watchers have remote control of the Tombs Vortex Drive and are able to force it to be where they want it to be. They have rarely used this ability however, often just commanding the Captain of the 666th to bring the Tombs where they need it. The only time they did was during the command of a Captain Iger, who for unknown reasons ignored the Watchers orders. He was assassinated by members of the 00th Legion, with his subordinates imprisoned in the Deeper Crypts till their deaths and the records of him being completely deleted. - In order to infiltrate the Tombs, John, Kara and Thuro assumed fake identities. John became Spike Steiner (a pseudonym he'd used since high school), Kara became Rocky Mountains, and Thuro became "Ice Cold" Emmerson.